APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The commercial alcoholism treatment system has evolved with little attention given to empirically-based clinical research information. Many of the currently available outpatient options for the treatment of alcoholism adapt inpatient treatment methods for outpatient use without consideration as to the appropriateness of those methods to the problems of the patients. This project proposes to formalize a model of outpatient alcoholism treatment which is currently being used in four outpatient centers in Southern California. The treatment model, the neurobehavioral model, attempts to sequence treatment strategies over a time period which compliments the alcohol recovery timetable. The strategies chosen are based upon clinical research efforts funded by NIAAA, NIDA, and NIMH for the past 20 years. The model will be conceptually consistent to the neurobehavioral model of outpatient cocaine treatment developed in a NIDA-funded SBIR grant and currently being evaluated in numerous NIDA-funded investigations. Phase I of the project will result in a 300 page treatment manual which will combine treatment materials for patient use and a therapist guide for use of the materials. Phase II of the project will assess the effectiveness of the model in a controlled evaluation of treatment outcome.